


曼特雷

by MadCheese



Category: vampire;vampire hunter
Genre: M/M, 吸血鬼, 血族
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCheese/pseuds/MadCheese
Summary: 一只签了契约的吸血鬼把一个人类小孩拉扯大，小孩长大以后成了吸血鬼猎人，吸血鬼表示，没得事，我比较强。长大后的吸血鬼猎人完成反杀，得到了他觊觎已久的吸血鬼，关在小黑屋每天嘿嘿嘿吸血鬼表示，【哔————】





	1. Chapter 1

猎人从长长的街道中穿过，周围是熙熙攘攘的人群，穿着各式各样的精致衣物，配以五颜六色的饰品，在春日慵懒的阳光下闪着细微的光。脚下是淡灰色的砖路，砖与砖之间的缝隙的尘土被猎人的脚步惊起，逃窜一般四散开来，又落在猎人的牛皮靴尖上。 

猎人的装束与周围格格不入，在一片靛青或淡紫或嫣红的柔软布料的拥簇下，他冷硬得像块石头。皮质的外套上缝着六个口袋，用以装各种实用的小东西，外套扣子没扣，坚硬的下摆在空中划过生硬的弧度，时不时碰到那条过分宽大的腰带——比起女士们用以装饰的精美的丝绸腰带，那条毫无装饰的牛皮带子仿佛只起到了收紧裤腰这一条最基本的用途。

毫无意外地，猎人成为了目光的焦点，但不仅仅是因为他格格不入的装束，还因为他的外貌——尽管焦点本身对自己的样子并没有很高的觉悟，但他却可以从周围人的目光中感觉到——那种倾慕的，带着羞涩的，欣赏的，羡慕的目光，随着他的年岁增长而越来越多地落在身上。

“塞缪尔，你来当猎人真是可惜了。”

“塞缪尔，太阳之子，您的名字和您的发色相得益彰。”

但最想听到的还是他的声音，想听他念自己的名字，想听他对自己说话，哪怕只是一句简单的问好，就能让自己喜不自禁。

想到他，塞缪尔不仅提起嘴角，露出一个灿烂的微笑，仿若一名陷入爱河的少年，在提起恋人名字时难以自抑的欢乐与快活。

周围的少女们斜瞟着他，在看到那笑容时张开精致的折扇，挡在脸前，露出一双水润的眼睛，佯装与女伴聊天，又忍不住望向他。她们头顶的装饰羽毛在空气中颤抖，划过春日暧昧柔和的阳光。

这是一条商业街，在曼特雷这种发展得很好的商业城市中，这样的街道纵横交错，数量繁多。街道两边罗列着各种各样的店铺，买家具，买首饰，买珠宝。后两者是女士们的最爱，她们三三两两，挽着女伴的手，或由仆人陪伴着在各个柜台与商店间穿梭，犹如有着彩色羽翼的鸟儿。

曼特雷没有穷人，人们总是这么说。这句话可以由人们的衣服颜色证明一二，颜色总是会出现在富人身上——只有他们才有钱财买来漂染过的布料。灰白与米黄只会出现在穷人身上。

每家店铺都熙熙攘攘挤满了客人，任何售卖品总是会被好奇的顾客品玩一番。“即便是坨狗屎，也总是会有人因为从来没见过而凑上去看两眼的，”店主的抱怨仍回荡在塞缪尔耳边，他的身后是各式各样，奇形怪状的魔法用品，在昏暗的屋子里闪烁着幽光，“除了我，除了我，我每天看到的只有你们这些猎人，佣兵和保镖，没有一位小姐愿意来我这逛逛，没有。”

“毕竟人们对于未知的事物总是敬而远之的，”猎人把他买好的东西小心翼翼装在纸袋，捧在臂弯里，“吸血鬼，狼人，鬼魂，恶魔，人们只愿意他们出现在传说与故事里，而不是现实中。”

但他们就的的确确出现了，猎人想，贵族们像鹌鹑一样扎堆在一起，埋首在奢靡的生活里，猎人，佣兵和保镖就是他们安逸生活的最后一道屏障。

我见过吸血鬼，猎人拨弄了一下头发，嘴角的笑容愈发温柔，在所有人都认为吸血鬼是混乱，肮脏，没有理性的吸血狂魔时，我就见过真正的吸血鬼了。

与血猎协会给出的资料不同，与那些徘徊在破旧昏暗街巷，毫无理智，全身溃烂，双目发红，见人就咬的低等吸血鬼不同，那个人在他最落魄的时候出现，给他带来全新的生活与命运。

嗒，嗒，嗒。

塞缪尔走出商业街，一直朝北走去，这里已经靠近城市边缘，因为北方森林的遮挡而采光奇差，因为时不时窜出来的野兽骚扰而罕有人烟。

吸血鬼总是很谨慎，懂得审时度势，他选择的居所很好地阻截了人们探寻的目光，远远避开血猎协会的眼线，让他能够长久地脱离人类的视线，半隐居一样生活在人类的城市。

塞缪尔在掏出房门钥匙前扶了扶悬挂在房门前的十字架，刻着阵法的十字架作用范围是整个房屋，无形的力量环绕着房子，阻绝了屋外一切黑暗生物的闯入。

也阻绝了屋内黑暗生物的逃出。

他打开门。

所有的窗帘都被拉上了，即便是在白天，屋内也显得昏昏沉沉，仿佛某种野兽的隐秘洞穴。

塞缪尔把手里的袋子放在桌上，将里面水晶球一般的魔法用品拿出来，捧进卧房，放在架子上，向里面输入一点魔力。

白昼一般的冷光照亮了整个卧房。

床上的人，或者说，吸血鬼，不适地稍稍蜷起身体，银白微卷的头发散乱地搭在肩上，瘦削的脸颊上，修长的颈项上。他长得很好看，凸出的颧骨却让他显出几分高傲模样。

吸血鬼微微睁开眼睛，看到冷光灯时皱了下眉，随即在注意到他眼前的猎人后将眉头舒展开，露出一个亲昵而挑逗的微笑。

“早上好。”

“早上好，弥赛亚。”塞缪尔微笑着，犹如初入爱河的少年般羞涩而热情，“莫里家的冷光灯，比起蜡烛来照明效果要好上不少，希望你会喜欢。”

“是的。”

——弥赛亚总是很谨慎，懂得审时度势，因此即便二人对彼此的境况都心知肚明，即便他的自由刚刚在前几天被剥夺，他依然对着眼前的始作俑者露出了平静的笑容——

“我很喜欢。”


	2. Chapter 2

“喜欢就好。”塞缪尔屈起一条腿半跪在弥赛亚身边，伸手扣住对方的脖颈，吻了上去，另一只手攀上了他的腰，在腰侧轻轻抚摸着。

吸血鬼的体温总是很低，淡淡的凉意稍微驱逐了在阳光下行走带来的热度，塞缪尔的胳膊逐渐收紧，细碎的银发从他的指尖钻出来，赤裸的胸膛紧密地贴合在皮质外衣上。弥赛亚皱了皱眉，细细密密的鸡皮疙瘩从皮肤上窜起，他向后仰了仰，塞缪尔却在此时加紧了力道。

他加深了这个吻。

舌尖自牙关长驱直入，贪婪地扫过口腔，与唇齿纠缠，他刻意轻轻舔舐着对方的上颚，感受着敏感而娇软的皮肤将刺激传向身体的阵阵颤栗。在听到弥赛亚逐渐粗重的喘息后又侵略了整个口腔，逡巡着每一个角落，吮吸着，舔舐着。

弥赛亚既不回应也不反抗——作为夜行性的生物，上午的时光就像普通人类的午夜一样，往往让人无精打采，疲倦不堪。但塞缪尔的吻是在太过热情，他不禁加重了喘息，耳垂也微微泛红。

塞缪尔顺势将弥赛亚压在了床上，他很喜欢这个时间段的弥赛亚，慵懒而困倦，连漂亮的红色眸子也显得迷蒙而懵懂。不同于正常状态下强势而高傲的他，这个时候的吸血鬼仿佛失去了一切思考的能力，对于心怀不轨的侵略者予取予求。

于是塞缪尔扶在弥赛亚腰上的手动得更加肆意妄为，他缓缓揉捏着，手掌抚过对方略带凉意的细腻肌肤——吸血鬼的皮肤苍白得没有血色，即便只是力道略重一些的动作都能在上面留下痕迹，但很快，那些痕迹会因为他强大的自愈能力随着时间的流逝而消弥。塞缪尔不满地眯起了眼睛——昨天那些留在弥赛亚身上的已经不见了。于是他揉捏的力度又大了些，引来弥赛亚一声不满的轻呼。

“弥赛亚......”塞缪尔轻声呼唤着，他将对方的耳垂含进嘴里舔弄，之后一路向下，吻过修长的脖颈，精致的锁骨，在胸前的凸起流连。

“哈······”吸血鬼喘息着，微微错过身试图避开这样的逗弄。可猎人的手指随着他的移动而动作，不仅没有移开，反而加重了力度。

“够了，塞缪尔，昨天还没玩够吗？”弥赛亚眯起眼睛，一只手抚上塞缪尔的脖子，坚硬的指甲准确地找到了猎人的颈动脉，顺着上面淡青的纹路细细描绘。

“如果是你的话······”后半句随着弥赛亚细小的呻吟湮灭在猎人的唇齿间。他握住脖颈边那只手，轻轻吻在中指那枚戒指上。

——一枚没有任何花纹与装饰的，纯银的，任何吸血鬼都会避之不及的戒指。

那是他在三天前亲手套在吸血鬼手指上的，彼时的吸血鬼刚刚经历完一场激烈的性事，四肢无力，只能瞪视着猎人将这枚早就准备好的指环戴在他的手上，指环上精细的法阵顺着每一寸肌肤迅速钻进血肉，包裹心脏，肆意地占据了每一根神经，阻绝了任何一点魔法为吸血鬼提供一丁点力量。失去力量的强烈空虚感让吸血鬼刹那间白了脸色，而猎人却仿佛没有看见一样，轻轻吻着那枚戒指，虔诚地仿佛向上帝祈祷的天使。

被自己的联想恶心了一下，弥赛亚不动声色地收回了思绪，开口问道：“怎么今天起那么早？”

几乎跟吸血鬼一样，血猎们也过的是黑白颠倒的生活，白天用来睡觉休息，晚上才是他们真正拿起武器狩猎的时候。然后在微曦的晨光中，带着一身的汗水和血气昏迷在床上。

“今晚有活干，我去找莫里补充银弹。”塞缪尔总算收起手，坐直身体，“曼特雷东郊，离这里不远，天亮之前应该就可以回来。”

“喔，”弥赛亚打了个哈欠，他望向塞缪尔，带着真心实意的祝福语气道：“注意安全，早点回来。”

“嗯，”塞缪尔回以微笑，伸手整理着弥赛亚有些散乱的头发，忽略掉吸血鬼眼里的冰冷恶意，假装这是一对亲密的情侣间最普通的道别，“我知道了。”

两个人绝口不提郊区的怪物，不提那里无人生还，仿佛丝毫不在意猎人或许会把命断送在那里。

也许弥赛亚以前会在意，但现在他只盼着猎人去死。

也许塞缪尔以前不会在意，但现在他只盼着自己能早点回来，然后把吸血鬼拥入怀中。

两个目的南辕北辙的人在行动上出奇地保持了一致，将屋内的气氛竟然衬托地格外温馨和谐。

或许他们的共同目的就是把对方的期望踩在脚下粉碎，在对方的惊愕与失望中结出自己的果实，然后带着得意与嘲笑向对方炫耀胜利。


	3. Chapter 3

塞缪尔是天生的猎人，这点当他还小的时候迷迷糊糊醒来，艰难地爬出小小的婴儿床，咯咯笑着把被草草扔在地上的一堆衣物里的十字架翻出来握在手里玩耍时就有所体现。

因为吸血鬼猎人同他们的猎物一样，需要足够的魔力才能驱使武器。带着魔力的十字架在塞缪尔眼里如同母亲的怀抱一样温暖而令人留恋。

随即他被一脚踢开。

陌生的赤裸的男子，被婴儿的笑声惊醒，满含着被从温柔乡吵醒的愤怒，从塞缪尔母亲的怀里爬起来，一脚将他踢到旁边，嫌恶地擦拭着他的十字架。

“真是个小畜生，”他嘟囔着，将神父长袍规规矩矩地套回自己身上，斜睨了一眼将婴儿抱起来的女子，她逗弄着婴儿，试图止住他的啼哭，眼里半是心疼半是惊喜，“我劝你别把这个孩子送到他生父那里，你这样的出身，不一定能遭到什么待遇。”

女子低下了头，带着被看穿意图的惊慌紧紧抱住了她的孩子，弯腰恭送着男人离开，从她温顺的神情里，看不出她是否听懂了男人的意思，又是否打算遵循他的话语。

男人也没有在意，毕竟这样的女子在妓院里随处可见，她们的生命如同柔嫩的鲜花，在清晨绽放，夜晚也许就枯萎化为尘埃。更何况这样沉默，不懂得展现自己风情，更别提带着意外出生的孩子的女子，她们最容易被人遗忘，也许在成为两三天内茶余饭后的谈资之后就消失在了别人的交谈中。

女子听懂了男人的意思，但并不打算遵循。

她就像攀附在枝叉上生长的牵牛花，沉默而顽强，她的脸上满是在妓院承受了无数日月的苦难的麻木与冷漠，但不幸的是，她的年龄让她的眼瞳里依旧闪烁着不甘与野心。她的胸膛依旧柔软，她的身姿依然美丽，她的心仍在胸腔里跳动，一下又一下，驱使着她在露水还没有被蒸发的早上就拿粗厚的布料草草裹住了自己和婴儿，冲着一座宅邸出发。

真是不幸，她无比清楚地知道孩子的生父是谁，那把刻着复杂的花纹的手枪在她的记忆里没有像此刻一样鲜明过。手枪的主人的金发在那唯一一晚的欲望发泄中格外耀眼，正如同她怀里婴儿的金发一样。

真是不幸，看门人道，他身后是抱着婴儿匆匆离开的乳娘，身前是女子破布一般倒下的身躯，她的双臂仍保持着生前的动作，直直地向前伸着，她的胸膛依旧柔软，鲜血就从那里流淌出来，沾湿了她的脸颊，映照着她眼瞳里凝固的惊骇、渴求与悲伤。

真是不幸，宅邸的仆人们在少年背后窃窃私语，他对自己的身世与境遇一无所知，自然也不可能知道，他的生父是带着怎样厌恶的表情看着还是婴儿的他，在感觉到他体内的魔力后又是怎样像丢烫手山芋一样把他丢回给乳娘。他只知道自己从小就与他的兄弟姐妹不同，即便是地位最低的仆人也可以一边戏谑着叫他少爷，一边抢走他的食物或者玩具。

这样的对待是被默许的，而默许者就是这栋宅邸的主人，他的生父。

于是他沉默着，长成了一株牵牛花，冷漠而麻木，却不得不攀附着身后的支撑物，尽力汲取着生存的养料，哪怕他的支撑物也将他割得鲜血淋漓。

年幼的孩子对未来没有什么概念，更没有想过要离开这个家，所以即便他被扔下马车，被自己的哥哥姐姐们笑着要求跟在马车后面跑，他也默默照做了。

少年跑得上气不接下气，在朦胧的视线中看着马车离他越来越远。

他们会回来找我的，少年趴在地上气喘吁吁地想，就像以前一样，他总能在夜晚的时候回到属于他的那张小床上，蜷起身体度过一个又一个无梦的夜晚。

但他再也没能回来。

因为有人在家族成员想起他之前抱走了他。

而这对塞缪尔而言不过是另一场灾难。

抱走他的人看上了他身上精致的衣物——细麻内衣，精致的羊毛外衫，皮质靴子，这些都是中上阶级的象征，拐卖者将他当作与家人走失的小少爷，一边将他关在房子里，一边偷偷打听谁家丢了孩子。

他们的态度随着打听的消息石沉大海而愈发扭曲暴躁。

当弥赛亚找到塞缪尔的时候，后者刚刚度过他十二岁生日，身型削瘦得像只猴子，在冬日的寒风中裹着单薄的兽皮瑟瑟发抖，在日复一日的打骂中艰难生存，冷漠而麻木，不抱希望地等着过路的好心人能在他面前的小碗里投上几枚硬币。

吸血鬼勾起唇角，他能清清楚楚嗅到面前少年血液里洛伦特家族的味道——这个日益繁盛的家族最近迎来了家主的第十七个孩子，但没有一个孩子能够御使起哪怕最简单的魔具。

在家主的带领下，他们逐渐脱离了猎人的力量，就如同壁虎逃生时甩掉自己的尾巴那样迫不及待，固执而愚蠢地将自己身上的魔力一点一滴褪去。现在洛伦特在人们眼中是商业家族，而非祖上引以为傲的猎人家族。

但他的目标也不是洛伦特，而是他与洛伦特祖先契约下的孩子。

两百年前的洛伦特在惊慌中找到他，在厌恶与渴求中签下契约，请求昔日的敌人将魔力带回力量日益稀薄的家族血脉，以保洛伦特永远在血猎协会中占据一席之地。

两百年后的洛伦特发疯一般想要逃离这份契约，他害怕这份力量带来的责任与义务，他疯狂地与自己的妻子或者妓女生下孩子，试图稀释契约的力量。因此他才会这么敌视这个带有魔力的孩子，在他看来，这个孩子仿佛在嘲笑他的懦弱与无能，嘲笑这个建立在猎人上的家族抛弃了自己的本职，龟缩在炉火边的光明，不愿意看到周围的危险与黑暗。

两百年前的洛伦特恐惧着，而又不得不面对他，和他约定，第七代的洛伦特血脉将成为他的血仆，彻底臣服于黑暗。

两百年后的洛伦特恐惧着，在家主的座位上冲他歇斯底里地喊叫：“那个孩子已经丢了！不要再来找我了！不要再来找我的家族了！”

第六代，尚是少年的洛伦特对自己的血脉渊源一无所知，他只觉得眼前的人长得真好看，声音也真好听，柔和而甜蜜，像是昨天从糖果店老板那里得到的糖块一样精致而让人舍不得下口，尽管最后那颗糖在他一下又一下小心翼翼的舔舐中渐渐融化不见。

这个人应该也很快就会走了吧，就像是那颗糖一样，尽管能带来一时的快乐却很快又会消失不见。

另一边，吸血鬼嗅着少年血脉里浓郁的契约味道满意地勾起嘴角，他可以想象这个男孩的下一代血液的味道，就像在酒窖里珍藏了两百年的酒液一样，在一代又一代时间的积累下变得浓厚甘醇。

但首先要保证这个状况看起来不怎么样的小家伙活下去。

于是在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的少年感觉身上一重，那件看起来价格不菲的毛皮披风落在他的身上。

带着凉意的手落在他的头上，不经意抚过他的后颈，帮他把披风的带子系好。少年微微打了个哆嗦，歉意涌上心头——他感觉眼前这位先生一定是受凉了。刚准备把披风还给他，就听见那位先生说：

“可以邀请你来我家住吗？”

他笑得那么真诚，仿佛真的只是在街头看到一个可怜的孩子，出于同情而邀请他来家里暂住。

几乎是不受控制地，少年呆呆地点了点头，喉头仿佛有什么东西梗住了，又酸又涩。

那一天，十二岁的塞缪尔在街头遇到了他的神、他的生命、他的一切。


	4. Chapter 4

矛盾与欲念究竟是怎么在一朝一夕的相处中爆发出来的，塞缪尔已经不记得了，但对他而言与弥赛亚相处的不到十年的时间却正是他短暂的人生中最美好的日子。正如那些被他自己批为“过分浪漫，不切实际”的浪漫主义小说中的主角，带着华丽的咏叹调，歌唱一般感叹出“这幕场景我将永远不能忘怀”一样，尽管他没有这么夸张，但也曾无数次在夜里惊醒，冒着冷汗点燃房间里全部的蜡烛，只为确认一下自己是否还在小巷破旧的床铺上蜷缩着，而弥赛亚与曼特雷郊区的房子只不过是神智不清的少年又一场不切实际的幻想。

过去十二年的生活仿佛为他烙上不可磨灭的印记，哪怕他在接下来的几年中迅速脱离了年少时的一切影子，变得健壮，可靠，温柔，优雅且得体，他依然以令自己都惊讶的欲望渴求着弥赛亚的一切。他或许不该责备吸血鬼那永不变化的精致容貌，但这的确让他在成年，或许更早就将幼年时的孺慕悄然无声地转化为了爱慕之情。

他有足够的时间去表达这种情感，弥赛亚总是在他身边的。他小心翼翼地试探着弥赛亚的底线，然后惊讶地发现后者对他的包容度高得惊人。

这个发现让他冷静下来，少时的街头经历让他明白没有人会对一个陌生人无缘无故的好。那么他想要从我这里得到什么呢？他决定直接去问。

“如果他是想要我的血液，我也一定会给他的，即便他是想要我的性命，我也会毫不犹豫双手献给他，我的生命是他给的，我可以为他付出一切。”刚刚成年，正是血猎协会里一颗冉冉升起的新星的塞缪尔这么想着。在他被赞扬与欣赏围绕的时候，他满心满眼却只有弥赛亚。

吸血鬼的回答是希望他能够早日结婚生子，他略有些抱歉地对塞缪尔说，他想要弥赛亚的第一个孩子，契约结晶，洛伦特家族的第七代孩子，他会将他带走，培养成血仆，然后

“我会永远消失在你的世界里，你不会再想起那个孩子也不会再想起我，你可以按照自己的意志行事，我永远不会再打扰你。”

弥赛亚自认为不是个好脾气的不死者，或者说拥有足够漫长的生命的不死者们没有一个好相处。但他发誓他对这个孩子的包容度已经不能再高，他甚至为了他愿意放弃他苦心经营了几百年的曼特雷的住处，只为了让他不至于看到自己那个即将失去的孩子而伤心。他该感激我才对，弥赛亚皱着眉想，他看到塞缪尔在听到他的解释后一瞬间苍白的面色，混杂着阅历丰富的吸血鬼都没读懂的情绪。弥赛亚不由压低声音，带着柔和而低缓的腔调问道：“你是在怨恨我吗？”

“不······不，没有，我只是······太惊讶了。”塞缪尔道，他意识到弥赛亚对他的反应有些生气——他生气时就会压低声音——他不该这么失态的，但他控制不了自己的情绪，那些愤怒，悲伤，惊诧与嫉妒仿佛下一秒就可以吞噬他。天知道——他明明已经做好了献出性命的准备，然而不死者想要的却是他的血脉。

然后他就会永远消失在他的生命中，再也不会出现。

这个认知让他几乎失去控制，他的渴求从来没有像那次一样清晰过——为什么要一直压抑着自己的想法呢？为什么不把自己的愿望表达出来呢？

他说了什么自己已经记不清了，但一定傻得可以，因为他自己知道自己说得磕磕巴巴，断断续续，他的大脑嗡嗡作响，恨不得把自己的嘴巴缝上——世界上把一个表白搞到这么尴尬的恐怕也只有他自己了。

他感觉自己的身体消失了——所有的感官都凝聚在他的视力上，他的呼吸被攥住了——他看见弥赛亚脸上的表情从惊讶到严肃，那对红色的瞳孔闪着不赞成的光，他的眉头皱起来，轻轻摇了摇头。

“抱歉，塞缪尔，但我从未想过要与一名人类成为伴侣。”

好了，塞缪尔想，好吧。

他的手脚又与自己的感官联系上了，它们冰凉无比，甚至在微微颤抖。

可他的心却永远丢失了。

可弥赛亚并不是完全地清心寡欲，塞缪尔清楚得很，他会在每个月固定的日子去找个妓女——他从来不会强迫别人——他给那女人一个金币，足以让她用最热情的态度把这位没有温度的特殊客人迎进自己的小屋里。弥赛亚是个足够耐心细致，同时也足够冷淡的床伴，他就像例行公事一样抒发自己的欲望，或许太过悠长的生命让他对一切都兴致缺缺，但这至少也让塞缪尔清楚，弥赛亚并不是没有性欲，只不过相对而言少得多而已。

血气方刚的猎人坐在屋檐上偷窥，身材姣好的女孩脸上泛着红晕，在一波又一波情欲浪潮中呻吟，比她更白——该说是苍白——的吸血鬼双手撑在她上方动作着，同样苍白的脸上却没有什么表情。他的肌肉在动作间起伏，显得他结实而强壮，腰却比一般男人要细得多，那头银白长发几乎没有乱掉，让他像是一只冰冷而有力的雪豹。

塞缪尔感觉自己下身隐隐发胀，同时一股恼怒的情绪冲上他的大脑，让他差点把持不住现在就跳下去找弥赛亚——自从上次那次失败的告白后他就离开了弥赛亚，住在血猎协会的公用宿舍里。这期间弥赛亚并没有给他发什么传讯，似乎是笃定他最后一定会回来。

我当然会回来，不死者控制人心的手法真是让我心甘情愿地奉献自己，猎人沉沉地想，我会回来的，不过在那之前还要做些准备

Just you wait.


	5. Chapter 5

弥赛亚再一次见到塞缪尔是在一个月后，后者在黄昏时敲响门，对着银发的吸血鬼露出一个再自然不过的笑容。

弥赛亚皱着眉后退了几步，“你身上有银的臭味，”他说，“我应该和你讲清楚过，来找我的话要先把所有狩具卸下来。”

“是么？抱歉，”塞缪尔扬起一个真诚而满含歉意的微笑，“我刚刚狩猎完回来，大概味道没有洗干净。”

他的微笑极具亲和力，正如他“太阳之子”的称号一般，能让任何人原谅他所犯的错误，他金色的短发，湛蓝的眼睛与真诚而自然的笑容让他像个最热忱，最具活力的大男孩那样，能轻易俘获所有人的心。

弥赛亚几乎是立马就原谅了他，对着几乎由自己一手培养起来的孩子他很少发怒，而且塞缪尔顺从且亲昵的姿态让他十分满意，他不介意自己的契约者成为吸血鬼猎人，或任何敌对他的职业，他有自信拥有足够的力量去对抗，但如果契约者叛逆且为他招惹来麻烦，他也不介意将其彻底毁灭。

“我想要找你谈谈，弥赛亚，”塞缪尔望着不死者，“在我躲了你一个月之后。”

“你对我倒是足够坦诚，”弥赛亚扬起一个礼貌性的微笑——优雅且疏离，但足够让人感受到他对谈话的尊重，“你来找我是因为你放弃了你那个愚蠢的想法了吗？”

“某种程度上，”塞缪尔耸了耸肩，不出意外看到弥赛亚因为他的答案惊讶地挑了挑眉，但他在脸上显现出委屈的神色，“别这样，弥赛亚，我曾因为我的选择而迷茫了很久。”

“好吧，”弥赛亚靠坐在客厅的沙发上，“如果你指的是性向的问题的话——我知道同性恋者在曼特雷并不光彩——我可以给你提供一个机会，我可以带你去马尔索斯，或者里特瑞，那里的性观念十分开放，你可以在那里重新开始。”

“的确，我听说过那里，出了名的欲望之都。但是，假如我想要的只有一个人呢？”

弥赛亚皱起眉头：“我以为我们对这个问题已经有结论了。”他的目光随着塞缪尔的脚步移动，后者正似乎因为紧张不安而在客厅里不停踱步。

“只是最后的挣扎而已，弥赛亚，你不用那么提防我，”塞缪尔走到弥赛亚面前停住，“我查过资料了，契约的力量是逐代积累的，这意味着我也可以符合你的要求，成为你的血仆。”

弥赛亚几乎要被塞缪尔气笑了：“上帝啊，你知道你在说什么吗？你是我第一个见到的，因为这种原因甘愿成为血仆的人类。”

“是因为你，”塞缪尔沉声道，“我并不追求永生，我只是想跟你在一起而已。我不能接受你在我的未来永远消失”

“不可能的，别妄想了，你的态度会给我惹来很多麻烦，我不需要一个没有交易限制，只是因为情感因素才留在我身边的血仆，你让我没有安全感。”

“你的意思是，你只希望用金钱或者利益来维系你和别人的关系？”塞缪尔望着不死者，声音因为愤怒而变得低沉。

“如果这是你的理解的话，那么是的，”弥赛亚冷笑一声，“由情感形成的维系总是不牢靠的。”

塞缪尔像只莽撞的狮子一样按住弥赛亚的双肩，他的眼里满是怒火，仿佛下一秒就可以把弥赛亚撕成碎片：“该死，我真想现在就杀了你，好彻底把这个该死的契约毁掉。”

弥赛亚嗤笑一声，刚想说些什么再讽刺一下塞缪尔的不成熟与冲动，但他听到磁铁在脖颈后轻轻敲击的声音，胸口仿佛压了块石头一样沉重无比。他不由得向后倒下，但塞缪尔稳稳扶住了他。

弥赛亚抬头望向塞缪尔，后者愤怒的神情消失了，他望向吸血鬼的神情认真而炽烈，那些幼稚的愤怒仿佛从来没有出现在他的脸上。

塞缪尔紧紧拥抱着弥赛亚，吸血鬼从来没有像现在这样安安静静地躺在他怀里过。冰冷的躯体像是个梦一样真实得让他不敢相信。空气中银粉画出的纹路还在——那是他刚刚在屋里走动时完成的，并且动用了些小术法好让弥赛亚无法察觉——吸血鬼一向是对自己的感觉极为自信的生物，这让它们对自己敏感的嗅觉有超常的依赖性，而他刻意留下的银的味道混淆了弥赛亚的嗅觉，最后令以他自己都惊讶的效率完成了对吸血鬼的捕捉。

那只挂在弥赛亚脖子上的十字架上刻画了无数个术法，是他早早就为弥赛亚准备好的禁锢禁咒。

他将十字架挂绳在弥赛亚颈后打了个死结——银粉画出的纹路仅仅能让弥赛亚这种级别的吸血鬼短暂脱力，而他所准备的远不止这些。

他将弥赛亚抱起来，向卧室走去。吸血鬼在短暂的惊讶与愤怒后很快适应了形势，以一种新奇的，探究的目光打量着他，在与塞缪尔对视后露出一个疏离的笑容。

他以为自己可以胜过我呢，塞缪尔叹息着想，可他不知道我为这一天究竟准备了多长时间。

他把弥赛亚放在床上，十字架摆在他胸口，这只十字架对吸血鬼的重量足以让它们起不了身。远离客厅后弥赛亚终于恢复了讲话的能力，他试图用自己能动的四肢反抗，可惜全部被塞缪尔镇压了下来。

此刻他才惊觉这名吸血鬼猎人似乎成长到了一个能够危及他生命的地步。

“你赢了，”弥赛亚沉沉地望着他，“你可以杀掉我了。”

“杀掉你？不。”仿佛听到什么趣闻，弥赛亚睁大眼睛，露出了惊讶的表情，随即勾起唇角，扬起一个再天真不过的笑容，就好像受到长辈夸奖的少年，脸上满是欣喜与快乐。

“我想要的，从来就是你，只有你。”

塞缪尔吻上了弥赛亚的唇。

他的心在胸腔里跳动，吻上的一瞬间，他屏住了呼吸。仿佛眼前的是一个幻影，而他只要一用力，这个幻影就会立马散开。

冰凉而柔软的触感传来，真实得让他想要落泪。他扬起嘴角，悬空的心终于落回了实处。

鲁莽的猎人撬开了身下猎物的牙关，长驱直入，粗暴地席卷着口腔的每一个角落，仿佛渴水的旅人般汲取着津液。他的手死死钳制着弥赛亚的下颌，以防他尖锐的犬齿可能会带来的伤害。

“味道真好。”塞缪尔笑着感叹道，他在弥赛亚不敢置信的目光中取出第二只十字架，将对方的双手并拢在一起又用挂绳缠绕住。他一只手拽着禁锢住塞缪尔双手的十字架，在床头的横柱上绕了一圈又压在塞缪尔的掌心。这样他的双手就被牢牢制住，动弹不得。

他将弥赛亚的衣服仔细解开，小心翼翼地，就如同拆开一件精美的礼物，直至大片白皙的胸膛暴露在他的眼中。他轻轻抚上去，最终停在他胸前的凸起上，反复碾磨扯弄。

弥赛亚重重地抿了下唇，他仔细看着塞缪尔，带着他固有的高傲，但这份高傲也在塞缪尔层出不穷的手段中逐渐破碎。

“两个大禁咒，我难以想象你究竟耗费了多少魔力与生命力在上面······”

“塞缪尔······哈······”

弥赛亚望着塞缪尔，红色的瞳孔蒙上一层水雾。他胸前的乳粒在反复的刺激下颤颤巍巍地突起，红肿而敏感，但在胸前压着的十字架却让他连躲避一下都做不到。

塞缪尔简直爱惨了这样的弥赛亚，他衣衫不整地躺在他的身下，双手被束缚，身体被压制，银白色的头发散乱地披散在肩上，瞳孔因为刺激而放大溃散，然而却依旧倔强地保持着冷静的表情，试图与他对话，刚刚出口的话语却因为情欲的搅动而带上了呻吟与喘息，塞缪尔坏心地揪扯舔弄着这一对可怜的凸起，让弥赛亚出口的话变得断断续续：

“可怜的孩子······你不知道你究竟付出了多大的代价······唔······”

弥赛亚瞪了塞缪尔一眼，眼中的水雾让他漂亮得惊人。

“我可以给你提供一个机会，”他压低嗓音，让自己的声音柔和而甜蜜，“我可以原谅你对我所做的一切，只要你现在停手······嗯······我会为你找到恢复生命力的方法，嗯？”

对弥赛亚的了解让塞缪尔知道前者已经十分生气，此刻不过是强压着脾气试图劝说他而已。塞缪尔叹了口气，停止了动作，将自己撑在弥赛亚上方，认真望着他。

他伸出手快速撸动着弥赛亚的性器，那东西很快便挺立起来，泛着漂亮的粉红色。塞缪尔喘着气试图合住双腿，但很快便被制约住。塞缪尔拽住他左脚脚腕，反而将他的双腿分得更开。

泪水很快在弥赛亚眼里聚集起来——塞缪尔将手指送进甬道里，耐心而细致地按压着肠壁的褶皱，好让它逐渐打开来迎接接下来的侵略，这种感觉称不上美妙，异物入侵的感觉让弥赛亚忍不住夹紧后穴，但前端传来的源源不断的甜美性欲又让他在矛盾中逐渐攀上顶峰。他感到塞缪尔舔舐着他的眼角，在他压抑的呻吟声中将他带上高潮。

他甚至不知道吸血鬼的身体会如此敏感，几百年的生命早让他磨去了一切欲望，只有常规似的发泄。而塞缪尔将他拖入深渊，那里未知的火焰灼烧着他的身体，怀着单纯的恶意将他点燃。

他想要后撤——并非是讨厌塞缪尔，只是厌恶与契约物有如此超出控制的接触——他可以和任何人做爱，但唯独不能是塞缪尔，唯独不能是他。但该死的十字架限制了他一切行动，而塞缪尔在他的尖叫声中抽出手指，转而进入了他。

塞缪尔的欲望大得惊人，撑开弥赛亚后穴的每一寸褶皱。塞缪尔轻轻抚弄着两人相连的位置，进而掐着弥赛亚的腰将自己送得更深，艰涩紧致的甬道艰难地吞食异物直到饱足，哪怕是吸血鬼也在对方不留情面的入侵与扩张中加快了呼吸。他感到自己快要被劈成两半，入侵者毫无技巧的攻掠只为他带来了疼痛，黏膜摩擦间带来的每一次撕扯都像是要生生从他身上拽下皮肉一般。但即便如此，即便双方都不好受，塞缪尔还是将自己全部放入弥赛亚体内，像是带着某种执念。

他停在最深处，他紧紧拥抱着弥赛亚，他轻轻咬着吸血鬼的耳垂，感受着对方躯体的微微颤抖。他感觉自己快要燃烧起来了，在吸血鬼永远冰冷的躯体的对比下他烫得惊人，情欲的血液带着欲望的毒汁在他体内加速流淌，将弥赛亚这三个字送入他身体与灵魂的每一个角落。

你感受到了吗？他在心里问弥赛亚，你感受到我的渴望了吗，感受到我对你的感情了吗？

不，他不会知道的。塞缪尔想，这些话他永远不会说出口，他和弥赛亚的关系在他动用禁咒时就已经降到了冰点。

但不管怎么样，我们会永远在一起了。塞缪尔想，直到死亡放你离开。

他开始律动，原始，没有一点技巧。整根拔出再狠狠撞入，带着某种决绝的恨意与求而不得的心碎。快感沿着两人相连的地方传上来，像电流一样窜过全身。第一次尝试性爱的年轻猎人几乎要沉溺在这样的快感里了，他正在享用的，肖想了好几年的身体无疑是最优秀的催情药。他开始探索这个身体的每一部分，他舔弄对方的乳尖，双手扶着他的腰大力冲刺着，肠肉摩擦带来的快感让他低吼出声，更加用力、更加彻底地律动起来。

弥赛亚不得不抬起腿勾住塞缪尔的腰身，泪水模糊了他的眼睛，让那对漂亮的红色瞳孔粼粼地闪着光。塞缪尔的动作太大，大到让他觉得自己不过是风暴边缘的一只小船，随时都有可能覆灭。矜持与克制似乎从来没有出现在塞缪尔的词典里，然而这两个字则几乎贯穿了塞缪尔作为吸血鬼几百年的生活。

他感觉呼吸困难，脑袋发懵。甜美而可怕的快感一波又一波从尾椎处传来，攀附在每一条神经上，让他不由得呻吟出声。摩擦诞生的剧烈快感冲击着他，让他很快又一次攀上了高潮。精液喷洒在他的小腹上，顺着腿根与股沟一路滴落到红肿的穴口。那里猎人正进行着一次又一次冲刺，怒张的阴茎不断操弄着翕张的可怜穴口。顶端渗出的爱液起到了很好的润滑作用，让那根性器抽插得更快。弥赛亚的身体因为性欲而僵硬，他在抵触，但塞缪尔很快找到了他的敏感点，不停地顶弄那里，让弥赛亚在呻吟中彻底缴械投降。

温热的液体射进他体内，弥赛亚喘息着，扭着头试图甩掉蒙住眼睛的泪水。朦朦胧胧间他感觉自己被人翻过身，摆成双膝着地的姿势。动作间不经意蹭到的敏感点又让他惊叫着发出一声短促的喘息。

猎人那精壮的身体覆上来，借着体位插得更深，他温热的手游走在吸血鬼每一寸冰凉的皮肤上，最后握住了他刚刚释放，又在刚刚的刺激中稍稍挺立的性器撸动起来。同时，他噬咬着吸血鬼背部的皮肤，在上面留下斑驳的印记。

“啊······别······不要······”塞缪尔呻吟着。两只十字架之一还牢牢压在他手上，胸前的那只则将他的上半身拉低，配合着高高翘起的臀部，呈现出一个淫靡无比的姿势。他无法转动头部，只知道后穴里的性器显然在兴奋地涨大。入侵者一手撸动着他的阴茎，一手按压着他胸前的凸起。他感到身体不再是自己的了，陌生的，无法抑制且源源不断的快感包裹着他。他咳呛一声，第二轮进攻汹涌且毫无预兆，后入的姿势让他被进入得更深，他大口喘息着，塞缪尔显然已经对他的身体十分熟悉，很快便找到了他的敏感点，用力顶弄着。弥赛亚额头死死抵住床单，后面顶撞的力度大到即便是他也感到了膝盖与手肘处摩擦带来的疼痛。但比起一波又一波的欲望浪潮来说，这疼痛又是那么微不足道。他大声呻吟着，他引以为傲的自制力此刻已经被击溃，再没有什么能够阻止他发出这羞耻的声音。

弥赛亚的力气在身后猎人的索取中不断流失，如果不是后者双手掐着他的腰在用力的话，恐怕他下一秒就会歪倒在床上。十字架与咒语的使用显然也起到了不小的作用，它们死死阻塞了不死者力量的流通，让他像只失去了爪牙的猛兽一样任塞缪尔施为。但此刻弥赛亚显然无法担心这些，他的又一次高潮即将来临，堆积到临界点的快感让他的脚趾蜷缩起来，他的叫声越来越高亢，直至又一次释放出来。塞缪尔几乎与他同一时间释放，精液在甬道里喷薄而出的感觉让他忍不住颤抖起来。

塞缪尔将自己的欲望抽出，缓缓从床上下来。没了支撑的弥赛亚几乎立马软到在床上。他的瞳孔朦朦胧胧地，视线失焦。几百年没有经历过这样激烈的性事让他失神了好久，只能感觉后穴泥泞不堪，粘稠的液体正随着他每一次颤抖缓缓从那里流出来。他知道塞缪尔似乎离开了，但迟钝的大脑却无法思考他究竟是为什么离开。

塞缪尔很快就回来了，他怜爱地抚摸着弥赛亚的长发，目光逡巡在他赤裸的身体上——依旧那么完美，苍白，情动时留下的一切印记都不复存在，只有塞缪尔疲惫的神态证明他们刚刚在床上有多么难舍难分。

塞缪尔将自己支撑在弥赛亚上方，后者似乎刚刚清醒了一点，对着他皱起眉头。塞缪尔微笑着用右手握住弥赛亚被束缚住的右手，左手握着一枚漂亮的银色指环。

弥赛亚睁大了眼睛，他在那上面又一次嗅到了禁咒的味道，但脱力的身体让他只能看着猎人带着微笑将指环套在了他右手中指上。

刹那间，巨大的空虚感从那里传来。那枚戒指仿佛一只吞噬力量的巨兽，贪婪地汲取着他身体里的魔力，从骨髓里，从最纤细的血管里汲取着不死者赖以谋生的力量，同时也彻底阻绝了他从外部补充魔力的方法。

“啊······啊啊······”失去魔力的痛苦让弥赛亚蜷缩着，泪水又一次涌出来。他的身体突然变得沉重而累赘，恍然间他仿佛又变成了拥有温热血液的人类，有人在他的胸膛前开了个洞，那些鲜红的、黏腻的液体就从那里肆无忌惮地向四面八方离开。

时间仿佛跨越了四百多年重叠在一起，仿佛他依旧是个脆弱濒死的人类，有人用他冰凉苍白的手指划过他的脖颈，将冰凉的毒液注入他的躯体，望着他绝望而痛苦地在地上翻滚抓挠，忍受毒液灼烧身体的疼痛。

但这一次，有人抱住了他，温热的躯体紧紧贴合着他。弥赛亚看到一团金色出现在眼前，耀眼得像是他避之不及的太阳，太阳的主人拥抱着他，血液的味道像是网一样丝丝缕缕环绕着他。

本能地，弥赛亚贪婪地咬住了拥抱着他的人的脖颈，温热的血液从那源源不断地涌出，他像是渴水的人拼命吮吸着。而塞缪尔也就安安静静地任他索取，他把弥赛亚的右手放到唇边，轻轻吻上那枚银质戒指。

他吻得那么认真那么细致，仿佛向上帝祈祷光明的天使，指环冰凉的质感与嘴唇温热的感觉交织在一起，从来没有向今天这样烙在他的皮肤上，蹿过最细微的神经末梢，密密麻麻铺陈在他的手上，他的心里，他的灵魂中。他死死搂抱着弥赛亚，对着吸过血，意识清醒回来的不死者露出一个苍白但满足的笑容。

弥赛亚一时间有些呆滞，指环的吞噬还在继续，但此刻真正让他感到疼痛与痛苦的不是窗外的阳光，不是脖颈上那个重得该死的十字架，甚至不是那只指环，而是这个望着他露出羞涩而腼腆的笑容，像是个初入爱河的少年一般，有着太阳之子之名的吸血鬼猎人。

（TBC）


End file.
